Arnulf
Arnulf, the Beast, was a legendary Gangrel from Eastern Europe who claimed many lands as his domain and sired numerous progeny. He eventually fell in battle against Dracula himself. Biography In his breathing days, Arnulf was a Gothic soldier rumored to hail from Scythian times or even earlier; they say he even fought Alexander the Great.These are just rumors, however. Arnulf's embrace in 446 CE took place during the time of , at least 500 years after the Scythians and Alexander the Great died out. He never understood why his sire chose him instead of a warrior renowned in battle or a leader triumphant in conquest. Perhaps it was the kindness with which Arnulf treated the pack of hunting dogs, or the savagery with which he slew his rivals in battle. His sire did not revealed himself to him, yet Arnulf knew of his debt to him. Answerable to no authority but his own, Arnulf roamed through Eastern Europe, watching how the world he knew disappeared. Sinking deeper and deeper under the fangs of his Beast, the communion with the nocturnal world became a religious experience. His unlife was reduced to its component elements: by night, he needed only to overcome a few straggling warriors to sustain himself, and by day, he slept within the soil of the forest. Arnulf had since Embraced childer throughout the Balkan kingdoms. Freedom had been very important to Arnulf, so he let his childer roam the world as they saw it fit. During his long unlife he earned the ire of the local Shadow Lords. When the feudal system came into his wild and primitive lands, Arnulf was shocked and enraged, calling his childer together to attack the cities and return to the old tribal societies. Arnulf rode with the Huns to destroy Rome; Arnulf helped the Turks sack Constantinople; and Arnulf was with the Mongols when they destroyed Hungary and Poland. Several Gangrel opposed him and he slew them without mercy. He wanted to demolish civilization and return to primitive, simple nights; for a barbarian to surrender his strength and fatten himself with the riches of cities was the ultimate crime. As a shadowy ally to Turks assaulting the fiefdoms of Wallachia, his legend began to grow and eventually he met Vlad Țepeș in single combat. And although Arnulf did not survive the ensuing duel, his legend is told among the Gangrel even in the modern nights. Character Sheet |clan = Gangrel |sire = Pard |nature = Monster |demeanor = Barbarian |generation = 6th |embrace = 446 CE |apparent age = Early 30s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 6 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 5, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 6 |talents = Alertness 4, Athletics 5, Brawl 6, Dodge 6, Leadership 4, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Melee 6, Ride 3, Stealth 4, Survival 6 |knowledges = Linguistics 5, Medicine 3 |disciplines = Animalism 5, Celerity 4, Fortitude 5, Potence 3, Protean 7 |backgrounds = Status (Gangrel) 5 |virtues = Conviction 4, Instinct 4, Courage 5 |morality = Road of the Beast 7 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Arnulf the Beast.jpg|From Transylvania by Night References ---- * * VTDA: Road of the Beast, p. 95 * * * * * * Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters